steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Maxakii/Heliodor
Heliodor, a właściwie Heliodor Faseta-672WA Ściana-8WX73, '''jest z przedszkola Alfa. Jest klejnotem ery pierwszej. OC Maxakii. Będzie (lub już jest) główną antagonistką serii. Wygląd Jest ona wysokości między Rose Quartz a Różową Diament. Ma włosy jak klosz, są one zielono-żółte. Jej skóra jest zielona. Oczy są w odcieniu kaktusowej zieleni. Klejnot Heliodor znajduje się na jej prawym ramieniu i jest ciemnożółty, jest w kształcie rombu i nie ma fasety. Góra jej stroju jest jasnozielona. Ma ona kieszeń z pomarańczową hustką. Jej spodnio-buty są cytrynowe, a romby na jej kolanach są w odcieniu średnio jasnej żółto-zieleni. Na stopach ma buty na obcasie, podobne do tych Żółtej Diament. Osobowość Heliodor, tak jak Żółty Diament, wydaje się być bezlitosna i bezwzględna. Nie obchodzi jej życie na Ziemi, pragnie doszczętnego zniszczenia tej planety i wszelkiego na niej życia. Wpada we wściekłość, gdy ktoś próbuje podważyć jej decyzje. Każdy klejnot wie, że nie wolno z nią zadzierać, odczuwają do szczególnie Rubiny, Nefryty i Kwarce. Umiejętności Heli jako klejnot ery pierwszej umie: * '''Przywołać broń - potrafi przywołać broń z kryształu * Zmienić kształt - potrafi przeobrazić się w co chce * Tworzyć fuzje '- jest ona zdolna do łączenia się z innymi klejnotami * '''Odsyłać ciało do formy klejnotu '- gdy jej fizyczna forma dozna zbyt wielu obrażeń wraca do formy klejnotu by się zregenerować * 'Tworzyć bańki '- potrafi zabańkować przedmiot, osobę lub klejnot Ma ona także kilka umiejętności specjalnych: * '''Super siła - jest ona super silna, mimo swej niedużej wielkości * Destabilizacja '- Heliodor generuje potężną energię, która działa podobnie jak w przypadku Destabilizatora Klejnotów. * '''Projekcja energii '- Polega ona na tym, że potrafi zrobić kulę energii która następnie zaczyna atakować przeciwników. Po zderzeniu z celem zaczyna pulsować. Nie wiadomo czy z zetknięciem z klejnotem ten straci fizyczną formę. Relacje Pastelowa Szafir - Nienawidzi jej, chce ją skruszyć i wstawić do kolekcji. Diamenty - Jest im kompletnie posłuszna, nie wie jak inne klejnoty mogą się buntować przeciw Diamentom. TBA Klejnot Heliodor - minerał, przezroczysta odmiana berylu o barwie żółtej. Nazwa pochodzi od greckiego słowa helios = słońce (bóg Słońca) oraz doron = dar („dar Słońca”) ; aluzja do zabarwienia minerału. W 1910 r. w Namibii odkryto złoże złotego berylu i nadano mu nazwę heliodor = dar słońca. Obecnie nazwa heliodor stosowana jest powszechnie do wszystkich przezroczystych, żółtych odmian berylu (dawniej tylko do południowoafrykańskich). Zawiera niewielkie domieszki tlenku uranu – wykazuje niewielką promieniotwórczość jest to przyczyną jego pięknej złocistożółtej barwy. Okazy o odcieniu zielonkawożółtym odznaczają się pewnymi zawartościami żelaza. Jest to: * bardzo wysoko ceniony kamień kolekcjonerski i jubilerski * do celów jubilerskich - poszukiwane są kamienie o zabarwieniu oliwkowym i żółtopomarańczowym; także okazy złociste oraz bardzo rzadkie i cenne kamienie złociste dające efekt kociego oka. Przezroczyste i czyste kryształy zawierają czasami rurkowate, płynne wtrącenia z pęcherzykami gazu. Masa kamieni oprawionych w granicach 3 -5ct; okazy większe są rzadkie. W British Museum (Londyn) żółty szlifowany heliodor o masie 82,3 ct; Royal Ontario Museum (Toronto) - żółty szlifowany schodkowo heliodor o masie 78,8 ct. Minerał związany ze skałami pegmatytowymi oraz pneumatoliczno–hydrotermalnymi. '''Miejsca występowania: Brazylia – Minas Gerais, Bahia (kryształy dobrze wykształcone o zabarwieniu zielonkawożółtym do głęboko pomarańczowego), Namibia – Otavi, Rossing, (żółte, żółtozłociste kryształy pod wpływem promieniowania ultrafioletowego wykazują niebieską fluorescencję), Stany Zjednoczone – Maine, Connecticut (kryształy małe, o wszystkich odcieniach barwy żółtej i żółtopomarańczowej), Rosja – Ural (liczne kryształy o zabarwieniu żółtym, RPA, Madagaskar, Ukraina – okolice Żytomierza Wołyń, Włochy. W Polsce – Góry Sowie i okolice Strzegomia. Galeria Helka.png|Heliodor by me Ciekawostki Autor wpadł na pomysł Heliodor, by w końcu zrealizować pomysł na serię. Lubi chodzić do kina GemHelios (hehe). Nienawidzi Ziemi, bo tam zginęła jej przyjaciółka, Żółta tytanit (może kiedyś powstanie o niej artykuł, narazie nie planuję).